Clash of the Worlds
by Prof.Ryoko
Summary: A powerful jutsu is used that causes the Naruto Universe to merged with our world. Can things be put right? And what of those that got stuck in our world during the First Great Shinobi World War? Takes place after Sasuke 'kills' Orochimaru.
1. A Stolen Kinjutsu Means Trouble

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own copyright over Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. No infringement indended.  
**_

Chapter 1: A Stolen Kinjutsu Means Trouble

Rain can heard in the background and a cold winter draft blows through the building. But the mood inside is far from depressing as Tsunade and Shizune are sat in the corner of the bar drinking saké. Laughter fills the air and the night is still young. A drunken duo talk about the good old days; Dan and Nawaki are the current topic of conversation.

"Oh!" Shizune began to flail her arms out pointing at her best friend and sensei "Remember that time when you threw a surprise party for Dan's 26th? And" she takes a swig, "Nawaki ended up telling him about it but he still acted like he was surprised because he knew how much work you'd put into it."

"Yeah..." replies Tsunade, she smiles to her self, "that's just the kind of person he was, kind and caring." She looks up at her lovers niece with a twinkle in her eyes "I do miss them both so much."

They both raise their glasses and chime, "To family."

***

"Lady Tsunade!" a soaked Raidō calls out breathlessly from the door, "An important message from the Land of Lightning."

The pair of women sobered up immediately on hearing urgency in Raidō's voice and make quick work of composing themselves to their normal serious business manner in order to deal with the new issue at hand.

***

Tsunade sits in her office with Shizune and Tonton at her side. All three wait patiently as Aoba and Raidō show them the scroll that arrived only moments ago, explaining the current situation as best they can.

"The kinjutsu is an S-rank technique and the Kumogakure are worried that the thieves will use it." Aoba reports.

"This technique, is I remember correctly, it was the Second Hokage that sealed it away. It was used during the First Great Shinobi World War and then proclaimed forbidden." Shizune informed the others.

"We lost some good shinobi. Though..." Raidō explains with a worried look.

"Go on." Aoba reassures his friend.

Raidō nods, "They say that they fell into another dimension. I mean there's no proof but, well, they say that if the Second hadn't sealed the technique away when he did that the our world would have been..." he stops a moment to think of the words, "merged with another world."

"Another world?" Tsunade questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he stops to scratch his ear and think for a moment, "that's what they say anyway."

"Shizune." Tsunade says standing up, "We need to find these thieves immediately and retrieve the kinjutsu."

***

Kumogakure ~ Village Hidden in the Clouds


	2. Finding The Thieves!

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 2: Finding The Thieves!

Shizune had made quick work of assembling a team that excelled in tracking down the enemy, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba (along with Akamaru of course), Sai and Shino had those talents. Sakura, Naruto and Yamato had also been called upon as the identity of the thieves were still unknown. Perhaps the Akatsuki?

"I'm afraid that's all the information we've managed to gather." Sighs Tsunade

"Leave it to us Tsunade no baa-chan." Naruto grins and holds out his thumb upwards in Guy's trademark pose.

Sakura glances at Naruto and then nods her head with determination. This would keep their mind off of Sasuke for a while, they had found no trace of him so far, only rumours that he had killed Orochimaru and formed a team of his own; probably with the intention of hunting down Itachi. And if this kinjutsu was indeed as powerful as rumoured, who knew what could happen. Merge with another world? That sounded rather scary to Sakura.

***

Eight shinobi and one ninkin had been travelling for quite some time when they came across something that they did not expect. A building in the middle of the forest. And a strange one at that. The team stopped in front of the large structure.

"A genjutsu?" Sakura asks while trying to dispel the technique. Nothing happens.

"Hinata, do you see anything?" Naruto says squinting at the object as if that would make it go away.

"Byakugan!" Hinata surveys the area, "I can see people inside."

"How many?" Yamato inquires.

"I don't know. Too many to count." Hinata replies, adding "But I don't think that they're aware that we're here."

A voice comes from behind. "Hay, you lot! What are you people doing on school property!" The caretaker walks towards the group of strange fashion misfits "You had better get out of here unless you came to see the head teacher or something," he then notices Akamaru and cautiously takes a few steps back adding "and no dogs allowed on these premises!"

It is only at this point that the shinobi look behind them. Where there should have been grass and trees there was something else.

"Someone has used the kinjutsu!" Sakura exclaims.

The caretaker just looks at the woman is if she had just proclaimed herself to be on drugs.

Kakashi clears his throat and approaches the man, "I'm sorry, it seems that we may have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Would you mind telling us where we are? We really don't mean to cause you any trouble."


	3. Huh? What On Earth Is Going On?

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 3: Huh? What On Earth Is Going On?

Unokey sits staring off in her own little world as Mr Walker droned on about some mathematical algebra fraction and how to solve it.

"I'd give my right Sharingan to be doing something interesting right now" she says bitterly under hear breath.

"Did you say something Natalie?" calls the teacher, holding pen to white-board.

"Erm," Unokey sits up straight on hearing her non-shinobi name, "no sir."

"Good, well then perhaps you can give me the answer you worked out?"

Unokey clears her throat to reply and looks down at the blank page in her workbook. 'Oh shit' she thinks to herself and then looks at the question on the white-board, neurons rapidly firing trying to figure out the solution so as to not look like a complete drop out. Nothing comes to mind.

"Err, I don't know the answer sir, haven't managed to work it out." Looking back at her book she flips through the pages as if to gesture that she had been trying.

"Then don't you think you should be copying down my solutions?" Mr Walker replies.

Unokey quickly nods, picks up her pen and begins to write, mentally cursing herself again for not paying attention. The rest of the pupils also follow suite, including the two hot-heads at the back, knowing that Mr Walker would be a very, very cross man if he had to repeat himself to anyone else.

The class had their heads down and all that could be heard was the sound of scrapping pens until, out of the blue there was a loud 'BANG'.

Everybody's head shot up and looked towards the window, Mr Walker had practically jumped out off his skin and dropped his board marker-pen on the floor. It had sounded so close, like a bomb had gone off.

A few people had got up to get a better view when there was another 'BANG', closer this time, the window shattered.

"Get away from that window!" Mr Walker bellowed and ran across the room to his students. He even grabbed a hold of one teens hoodie and yanked him away.

Another explosion and a thick smoke started to come throw the broken viewpoint into the room, Unokey started to gasp and choke.

"Everyone, get out of the room!" Mrs Bailey had rushed in from the office opposite, after hearing the loud bang and Mr Walkers shouts.

There was a stampede to get out but Unokey didn't move. Through the increasing thickening smoke she had caught a glimpse of something. A kunai? She was just about use her Sharingan when her teacher grasped her hand and pulled her up on her feet (Mr Walker was assuming that she was in a state of shock).


	4. I'll Call The Bobbies!

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

**Thanks to: Kezpops for adding my story to favourites**

Chapter 4: I'll Call The Bobbies!

"What the bloody hell was that?" the caretaker cries out.

The shinobi heard the explosions not too far away from their location.

Kakashi ponders for a few seconds. They were clearly in a world that was not their own. That meant risks, it would not be wise to simply run in to a situation, but on the other-hand, if others from their world were here then that would mean they may have to step in to prevent innocent people from become casualties.

Before he can make any kind of informed decision Naruto starts to run off into the direction of the disturbance quickly followed by Kiba and Akamaru. Weighing innocents lives on one hand and the current concerns of the caretaker on the other, "We split up, Sai, Yamato go with them. Sakura you go too and see if anyone needs medical attention." The three of them nod and turn heel towards the explosions.

"Hay! You can't go there! Come back here! I'll call the bobbies!" the caretaker helplessly calls after them.

The sound of alarms startles Hinata and as she uses her Byakugan once again to see the people in the buildings start to make their way to the exits. Yelling can be heard and the entire area to the far right of them, previously empty, becomes a bustle of life. A few people see the caretaker shouting at some strange looking people. They point and begin to gossip.

Kakashi turns his attention back to the infuriated man, "Could you please tell us where we are?"

"What are you people chuffin' mental?"

Shino who had kept quite, observed students make their way into single file and teachers begin to call out names. He wondered if they had stumbled into some sort of military base as all of them were dressed in a unusual uniform. Though he was puzzled that none of them seemed to be carrying any weaponry.

Kakashi's head starts to hurt a little. The noise has become quite intense and confusing, now alarms are sounding from several surrounding building. He surmised that the noise was normal in this world as the caretaker did not seem scared or as disorientated by the droning as he was. The chatter of people became closer as more and more people filed line a down towards them.

"What country are we in?" Kakashi asked the man.

"Country? What o' you on! England! You know where that is right? Do ya need a map? Maybe I can direct ya back to your gypo camp?"

Kakashi replies, "A map would be quite useful actually, do you have one I could borrow?"

"Right mate, you think your a funny guy, huh?" the caretaker remarks back while taking his phone out of his pocket and punching in 999.


	5. Everybody's Looking For Answers

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 5: Everybody's Looking For Answers

Unokey was sure she saw a kunai, her mum's friends had tried to teach her about shinobi weapons once. Right now she wished she'd been paying attention to what they had to tell her. She wondered if her older sister would know what to do in this situation. Kaku had always been interested in where their parents had come from and had soaked up as much knowledge as she could. 'Knowledge is power' she remembered her sister telling her once; Unokey now understood what she had meant. 'Damn Walker, if I'd had just a second'.

"Natalie, Natalie? Are you ok?" her teacher was worried that she was in shock, she had been the only student that hadn't made a run for the exit. He was aware that shock can kill if not treated seriously.

Unokey looks up at the man who is clearly gravely concerned. "I'm ok sir, I was just confused. Really, you don't need to worry. I'm fine now."

"Is it a terrorist attack? What do we do?" Mrs Bailey asked the head of department.

All of the students had gathered outside on the school field in fire-drill mode. The Maths block had 6 classrooms, situated farthest away from the main school building. None of the teachers were quite sure what to do. The head of the department was now on her mobile explaining to the head of the school about the strange smoke entering the building.

***

Unokey wanted to get a better look at what was going on. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What if it had been a kunai? That would surely mean that there were shinobi here. 'If there are shinobi here what do I do? Do I talk to them? Maybe they got stuck in this world just like the others. Or what if it really is a terrorist attack or what if...'

She tries to clear her head and when sure that no-one is looking slips out of sight and makes her back to the smoke. She had to get some answers.

***

Naruto and crew had just made it to their destination. The thick smoke made it difficult to assess the situation. Sakura strained to see if there was anyone in need of her assistance. She began to feel sick from all of the noise and commotion that was going on around her. The terrain was so strange here, the floor was neither grass or dirt but something hard and grey. The buildings were quite alien too, the windows had something reflective yet translucent in them.

"Naruto, can you see anything?" Sakura enquires.

"Can't see a thing." he replies.

"Sai, can you scout out the area?" Yamato asks.

Sai opens up a blank scroll and begins to draw some mice and a bird.

***

Unokey tried her best to stay out of sight. She thought it best to observe before doing anything.

She could see a group of teens, about the same age as herself. A very pale person with short black hair pulling out a scroll onto the floor and begin to write something, or draw something; she couldn't quite tell. Unokey also noted that he carried a tantō on his back.

A girl with very noticeable pink hair stood by him and started to talk to a spiky blond man in an orange and black tracksuit.

She could also see a very large dog with a white coat and brown ears. It shocked her to see that there was a wild-like man sitting on top of the creature.

The last man seemed to be the oldest, Unokey judged mid-twenties. He was wearing a green jacket and navy blue trousers. It was only when he looked towards her that Unokey knew for certain that they were indeed shinobi. She recognized the symbol of Konohagakure because she had received her fathers forehead protector after his death.

She knew who they were, now all she had to figure out what to do.

***

Konohagakure ~ Village Hidden in the Leaves


	6. Well, No One Expected This

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 6: Well, No-One Expected This

Yamato sees the girl scouting behind a green cylinder shaped object and points her out to Sakura. Unokey stands up, takes a deep breath, 'I can do this', and motions the girl to come to her.

Sakura hesitates at first but Yamato node giving her the all clear.

***

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asks concerned.

Unokey ignores her question, "Are you shinobi?"

"Huh? You know who we are?" Sakura asks back surprised.

"Yeah, erm, that's a rather long story." Unokey says quickly.

Sakura eyes her suspiciously.

"My parents got stuck here in this world before I was born."

Sakura recalls what Tsunade had told them. The jutsu had been used during the First War and shinobi from Kumogakure and Konohagkure had disappeared after the incident.

"We're from Konohagkure. Someone stole the kinjutsu and used it." Sakura informs Unokey.

"Look you can't go around not knowing what your doing. There are rules. Maybe mum can help, I don't know. Whatever, you and your friends need to get away from here right now before you get into any kind of trouble."

"But there are others here," Sakura protests, "they must have set off the smoke bombs and explosive tags..."

Unokey cuts Sakura off, "It's not your problem. Look, the police and fire-brigade are probably on there way here."

"Police?" Sakura questions.

"Ahhh!" Unokey takes out her mobile and dials home hopping that her mum or sister Kaku would pick up.

***

Sai had just finished Chōjū Giga when a shinobi ran out of the cloud of smoke only to receive several kunai in his back.

"It seems to me that you were too late. The two worlds have already begun to unite into one." A voice calls out from the smoke.

"Show yourself!" Naruto shouts.

"Hahaha...." the voice calls back sounding further away.

An angered Naruto was about to run into the smoke when Kakashi, Hinata and Shino come charging towards them.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata stops and looks behind her to see several men and women in black and white uniforms and funny hats running after them.

"We need to come up with a plan." Yamato states.

***

'green cylinder shaped object' ~ a green dust bin

Chōjū Giga ~ Super Beasts Imitation Picture


	7. Run, Run, Run

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 7: Run, Run, Run

Unokey stared at the corpse. Dark memories came flooding back. Memories of seeing her father dead. Memories that she'd rather had forgotten.

***

Sakura saw the colour in the girl drain out of her and followed her train of sight to the dead shinobi. She shook the girl lightly at first, then a little harder.

***

Unokey closed her eyes briefly and put her mobile down. She wasn't getting any answer. She looked back at the other shinobi to see more of them.

"What the hell? How many of you people are there?" Unokey snapped angrily to the pink haired. She noticed the police following behind them and decided that she needed to make an all or nothing snap decision. Either leave them to their fate or help them. She chose the latter.

"Right, come on!" she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to follow. She activated her Sharingan and judged that she was going to have to take a few risks. Yelling, "You idiots best follow me!" to the other shinobi she held her breath and charged through the smoke to the car park. She had a plan, not a very good one but it was the best she had to work with.

***

Sakura was not so hasty to run into the smoke, after all it might not be safe and was about to call the teen back when she was bewildered to see the Sharingan appear in her eyes. Almost dumb-struck she managed to call to the others to follow her and ran after the girl.

***

Kakashi heard the local girl call to them, followed by Sakura. Looking behind at the very angry people chasing them he gave the order to charge forward.

For the short moment that Kakashi was running through the smoke he realized that he might very well be out of his depth with the situation they found themselves in and had a fleeting thought of helplessness which he quickly pushed aside. His comrades needed leadership and strength right now and he was damned if he was going to let them down.

***

Yamato considered using Mokuton: Jukai Heki before heading through the smoke but then decided against it. He did not want to cause any more commotion in this strange and alien world.

As the smoke cleared he found himself amidst small coloured buildings sat in rows. Red, green, black and pink were to name but a few. He re-evaluated them being buildings when he saw that had some kind of wheels attached to them.

***

Mokuton Jukai Heki ~ Wood Release: Dense Woodland Wall


	8. I'll Put The Kettle On Then

**Naruto Fan-fiction**

**Clash of the Worlds**

**By Prof Ryoko**

Chapter 8: I'll Put The Kettle On Then

Unokey was out breath and gasping for air when she reached home. They had run the entire way and she was rather impressed that the others seemed to take the fifteen minute run as if it had been a walk in the park.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. She cursed Kaku for not being home when she needed her most but thanked her luck for having her house key on her.

Sai walked in and took off his shoes. This was a very strange house, the layout was very odd. To the left of him there was a door which Kiba and Akamaru walked through, sniffing the air. Another doorway was situated a little father down and a staircase was to the right of him.

"Ok, ok, ok." He could hear the girl repeating herself. She was about as tall as Naruto and he guessed that she was probably a little younger than himself. She pushed back her black shoulder length hair and looked at him. It was only then he realized that he must have been staring.

Sai thought it best to stick to the formalities of meeting new people that he had learnt about from his books on social interaction so he smiled, stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sai. What's your name?"

The girl was surprised but took his hand and replied "Unokey."

Sai watched as Naruto shouted "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" from behind her making her jump.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out hitting Naruto on the head. She then turned around to Unokey and said, "Don't mind him, I'm Sakura."

Sai sat down on the stair and watched as the others introduced themselves and he felt a little sorry for her as she seemed over whelmed with what everybody was trying to say to her and ask her at the same time.

The weird one, with his left eye and lower face covered was the last to introduce himself to her as Kakashi.

Unokey had tried to keep up with everyone but didn't think that she would remember half their names or be able to answer half their questions.

"So your in charge?" she interrogated Kakashi.

"Yes."

"And you came here the same way my parents did over twenty years ago." It came out as a statement more than a question as she was trying to get everything straightened out in her mind.

"Yes."

"Soooo..." Unokey puzzled, "I take it that you have no idea how to get back?"

Kakashi laughed half-heartedly seeing the irony and scratched his head, "Something like that." He replied.

"Right. I'll put the kettle on then."


End file.
